Siblings
by NashaKamlani
Summary: Do you want to read something hot and sticky? A story to churn your stomach with those funny feelings? Then go somewhere else. . , no really. Stories of Kabuto and his sister, Nasha my Naruto OC .
1. Chapter 1

**My Naruto OC**

(keep in mind I didn't create this character, my friends did)

* * *

Nasha Yakushi is the younger sister of Kabuto Yakushi by a year. She has down to her calf long straight silver hair. Her left eye is brown and her right eye is blue. Nasha (and the real me) absolutely hates Orochimaru, but Orochimaru loves Nasha. Strange people.

Nasha was a twin, but in child birth her sister, Reena, died slowly. Because they love life, Nasha's mom and dad told the doctors to place Reena's soul inside her twins. The wanted the two to share the body peacefully. Since the operation had to be done quickly, or Reena's soul would be lost forever, the mednin preformed it on a near by table. Which, just so happened to have a potted flower on it. Because the jutsu of moving souls wasn't perfect, part of it captured the soul of the potted flower. Both Reena and the plant's soul were placed into the new born Nasha.

A plants soul is different than a human by it doesn't have free will like we do. Plants also are all connected to each other. They are able to communicate with all other plants. Their mind and body are one and the same, so when the table plant's soul was put in to Nasha, she effectively became part plant. In the operation their was a moment when the lines between Nasha and the plant's soul was open. Part of Nasha's human soul was placed into the plant. His name is Chanchan.

Becoming part human, Chanchan can now control the difference between his mind and body. He puts his mind into Nasha's to control the communication between the child's mind and all the other plants. He does this because having millions of things talking to you in your mind at once while you are less then twenty minutes old is sure to cause insanity. Good old Chanchan. But what happened to Reena?

In death, Reena's pure soul of a child went to heaven immediately and left behind a blank soul of a human. Before it was transferred to Nasha, it was corrupted by a demon. Thus Reena became evil. She and Nasha shared a mind and was able to learn many things from the plants communication, including how to take full control of Nasha's body. Chanchan sensed her ill intent and locked Reena up by using all of Nasha and Reena's chakra to build a cell deep in side of Nasha's mind. The cell is reinforced by a steady stream of chakra Nasha receives from the plants.

Chanchan stays in Nasha's mind until she is strong enough to take care of everything there herself. As Nasha gets older she uses the plants to find out information, but most of the time she refuses to listen to them saying 'it's like having cameras spying on everyone all the time no matter where they go. It's just not right to invade privacy like that.'

As a child, Nasha and Kabuto went to live with their drunken and corrupted aunt, the only member of their family still alive. She find out about Nasha's ability and sells the 3 year old to a man interested in the young ones abilities. This is, of course, Orochimaru (don't worry, his attraction to Nasha doesn't start until she's MUCH older).

Kabuto, enraged that his sister is gone, tries to attack his aunt. She hits him and his whole 'red eye' thing happens. It's not really explained in the series, but we know it probably doesn't give him the ability to turn things into chocolate. Any way, he wakes up, aunts dead and he's alone again. He gets adopted by Kanoha's head mednin where he discovers his 'cell regeneration' ability.

When he turns ten he goes looking for Nasha and makes a deal with Orochimaru to take her place. Nasha mean while has been trained by Orochimaru to control her communication with the plants. Because he's evil and all, he forces Reena out of her cell. For a few years, Reena becomes Orochimaru's apprentice while Nasha is locked up in her own mind. Nasha is finally able to take back control, with the help of the plant who hate Reena, and Orochimaru finds that he likes it better when Nasha is dominate in her own mind.

When Kabuto comes, Orochimaru finds his 'cell regeneration' thing cool, and tells Kabuto that he can take Nasha's place.

Nasha is sent back to Kanoha, at a loss for what to do because Kabuto's adopted family doesn't except her. She soon becomes friends with a young girl name Sora, who happens to be Kakashi's niece. Not long after she moves in with them and Sora becomes like a sister to her, she doesn't really care or like Kakashi though.

Nasha is introduced to Sora's friends, the Elementals: Katana Uchiha (Saskue's twin and water elemental) Tejina (Fire), Yumi (Wind) and Kin-Ti Tsuchitora (Earth). They meet about twice, but Nasha loves her brother (just as a brother for all you weirdeolos!) and when she turns twelve she runs away from Kanoha and lives with them. And then yeah…

So that was REALLY LONG.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep**

This is to basically show the relationship between the sibling. Don't expect all my stories to be so serious.

Kabuto lay back on his bed. It was large, too big for just one person and lonely. He didn't know why he kept it, but had never gotten around to switching it to a smaller one. It wasn't like he stayed in that room anyway. No, mostly he fell asleep in his office, slumped over his desk and any book or paper that happened to be under him. Very bad for his neck, but he was a workaholic.

It was around one o'clock, and everyone in the base had fallen asleep already. Almost everyone.

A knock came at his door.

Kabuto rolled off the bed and shuffled over, turning on the light as he went. When he opened it, Nasha was standing with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Is something wrong Nasha?" he asked sleepily. She looked briefly at his bare chest, before looking up.

"Sorry," he said. Kabuto quickly walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on. Nasha had a thing about people and bare skin. He went back to the door, where Nasha hadn't move an inch.

"So, what's up?"

"C-Can I sleep with you, Nii-san? I can't fall asleep by my self." (A/N: Onii-san is older brother in Japanese and nii-san like a slang for it.) she said softly, a little embarrassed.

He shrugged and let her into the room, yawning. She was wearing a large white tee shirt over a baggy pair of pajama pants. Her calf length silver hair was braided, a few strands loose. Her bangs, they went down to her shoulders, were pushed behind her ears. Kabuto tuned off the light and walked around to tuck Nasha in. Even at seventeen, she still acted like they were three. He kissed her very lightly and on the very top of her head. "Good night" he said.

"Good night, Nii-san" she muttered, falling asleep as she said the words.

Kabuto realized just how scared she must have been. Keeping herself awake, even though she was this tiered. He sighed. _The memories she had must be worse the nightmares_, he thought. _To have grown up with someone as evil as Orochimaru. To have your sister create images of your worst fears to play in you mind like a movie.…what does that do to a person? What does that do to their dreams?_

It was older brother worries, but still all true.

He went around the bed and slid in under the covers, giving Nasha plenty of space.

Kabuto stared up at the dark ceiling, the light of the moon creating shadows across his face. Dark storm clouds rumbled off in the distance like a caged beast. _It will rain here soon, probably sometime tonight. _He thought off handedly. _Rain always calms Nasha down._

The clock ticked on, and still sleep evaded him. His body just laid there, his mind blank. Every small sound was made louder, every tinny movement more noticeable.

Nasha stirred in her sleep, turning on to her side. Her loose hair fell over her face, but as Kabuto looked at her, he could tell she wasn't having a good dream.

"Reena" he breathed, "I know you can hear me. Stop putting nightmares in her head or I'll come in there and hurt you." He stated it flatly, but it was true. Reena wasn't his sister, for him she was a demon torturing his only real family.

Nasha didn't seem to get any better, in fact they seemed to become worse. Looked like it was just a normal nightmare, Reena didn't dare bring the wrath of Kabuto.

His sister rolled on to her back. Suddenly she jerked awake and stifled a scream. Kabuto was there, arm around her shoulder. "Shhhhh." He said softly, "It's okay." Nasha took a deep breath and hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry Nii-san, I'm not strong enough." She said sadly.

"Don't say things like that, it only makes things worse." He scolded her gently. Kabuto laid Nasha back down, arm still around her shoulders.

Nasha smiled. "Thank you Kabuto-kun." She yawned. Half asleep she said, "I'm glad I have someone like you as a brother. You help take away the things I am scared of, the things I'm to weak to fight off on my own…"

She drifted off to sleep again.

Kabuto didn't understand how Nasha could think she was weak. After all, wasn't it her who had kept his demon from reappearing every time he got angry? Wasn't it her who had stopped Orochimaru, the man she feared more then anything, from killing him? Didn't she live with a demon torturing her every second of every day? Didn't she deal with all this, and yet remain friendly and hopeful towards the rest of the world? How could someone who had to deal with so much, and so fast, believe they were weak?

Nasha interrupted his thoughts as she sighed contently in her sleep.

Kabuto almost laughed. It was just like how things were when they were children. Nasha would sleep next to Kabuto and hug him so no night mares would scare her. He allowed her to do so, because it was the only thing he could do to help make it easier to live with her crowded mind.

_It's _still_ the only thing I can do._ He thought sadly. But that was okay, as long as it helped his sister, he was willing to do what ever it took.

So the night moved around them, the storm washed over the house, and the sibling once again became children, clutching on to the only hope they knew.


End file.
